Black and white sheep
by Eelyak22
Summary: Astro is living out an amazing life, until he finds out that his best friend is really his cousin. Confused, he ran to the woods and found a girl that he would love more than anything. But who is she and she on his side?
1. My suprised cousin

Astroboy the next generation

**This story is based off of the English movie, Astroboy, with Freddie Highmore in it. I think it is an interesting idea.**

"Astro, lets get going!" Kora called, beckoning for him to follow. He turned around slowly and sighed.

The surface is going to take a long time to clean. He saw the mountains of metal and his heart started to break. All of these robots had been functional at some point. If he could, Astro would bring back life to all of them but it was impossible without his self dying.

_So this is really what I am useful for. All of th evils of Earth have all been destroyed or put in jail. That can't be possible. Surely there is more, and not all of them are gone. I can't be Astroboy with out villains to make me a hero._

Astro had thought about retiring early, to be Toby again, just regular Toby. But he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Lets go!" Kora pulled on his arm. She had grown really fond of him. I mean really fond…

But she knew Astro didn't think of her more than a friend, and that is the way it always was going to be.

"Fine." He grunted, and followed her to his dad. Dr. Tenma was a strapping tall man, who normally wore a lab coat. Today he was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. Astro wore something similar, a white shirt and jeans but he was wearing a red racing jacket.

Kora was wearing a white dress (I know right) and a pair of silver ballad flats.

Her parents both wearing sweats, they had taken up jogging in the mornings, they both had been overjoyed when they got Kora back.

"Anyone hungry?" Kora dad, Steven Heartman, asked.

"I guess, I haven't eaten since breakfast." Astro laughed, and sat with his back to a tree.

As they started to eat, Bill's (Dr. Tenma) cellphone rang. He excused himself and walked about 20 feet away to speak.

Everyone didn't mind it until, Bill came back looking upset.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Astro asked, standing up, cueing the other too.

"Toby, your grandfather, Antone, passed away." Bill looked down at Astro.

"Dad, oh no." Astro felt dizzy. Grandpa Antone was always one of his friends when no one else was.

"Oh, Toby." Luiza, Kora's mother, pronounced his real name, because she always liked it better.

No one spoke for a few minuets until Bill gasped.

"What dad?" Astro asked finally pulling out of his trance.

"I have a brother." Bill whispered, sinking down to the ground.

"Dad stop joking, we all know that you are an only child." Astro exclaimed, though he knew that his dad wasn't joking.

"And my brother is… Steven Heartman." Bill whispered again. Astro froze. They all had all heard the story of how Steven had been an orphan and had been rescued and sent to Metro City. But now he wasn't an orphan, and even worse his father had just died.

"So does that mean Astro and I are cousins?" Kora practically screamed, she is in love with her cousin.

Astro looked at her and swallowed with difficulty, and Luiza fainted.

"I am sure there is a misunderstanding…" Steven started but then Bill showed him the phone and then Steven fainted.

"No, no, no, this can not be happening." Astro gasped, and he started to back up.

Kora looked at him with wild, panic stricken eyes, and that made something in him snap. He finally understood why they had looked so alike, and all of the times people had said they had looked like brother and sister…

All of a sudden Astro wanted to run. He never wanted to stop and so he took off to the woods.

He could hear Kora, start to come after him but stopped. Good it would be best if she didn't follow and he was left alone….

3 months later

Astro still hadn't stopped. He didn't want to go back until it clicked inside of his head. Until he understood what this meant, what this twist in fate meant.

And he wasn't worried about Metro City, they will be fine without him.

He had only stopped to eat and sleep, but other than that he hadn't stopped.

The forest was the only one left and a ton of past clearings had been over run by trees that we just babies. He had admired them as he ran past but hadn't thought much more about them until he came to the next clearing.

This one clearing looked untouched since the Victorian age. It was a log cabin in the middle and it was surrounded by a meadow that was circled by trees.

But this isn't what made Astro stop, oh no, the thing that made him stop was her…


	2. a voice of bells

CHAPTER 2

The blonde hair blued eyed girl stood in the middle of the meadow. Her hands held above high above her head, reaching for the small butterfly.

The butterfly had wings of red and blue while its actual body was milky white. It fluttered with the grace of a butterfly but yet that grace paled compared to the girls.

The girl was poised and even when she jumped she landed with precision that rivaled a feline cats.

She wore a dress of white that reached to the ground in layers. It was long enough to trail on the ground but not long enough to get dirty.

Astro stood and watched her from behind a tree, mesmerized by her.

She then stopped, abruptly and turned slowly toward the tree that Astro was standing behind. He hid behind it so that she couldn't see him, so he wasn't able to see her face.

He could hear her start to run and then he turned, wanting to see her face.

She had already turned and was sprinting toward a cabin, a few feet away from where she was originally.

She stole away without him being able to see her face.

"Wait." He started to call but then a bag was dropped over his head. "What's going on?" He tried to us his hand beam to get himself out but it did nothing. He knew this bag was made of Magnesium.

Any large source of Magnesium, Dr. Tenma had discovered, left Astro powerless, he was basically a bag of metal.

"I have him now! Tenma can kiss my…" A husky voice was cut off by a voice that sounded like bells in the distance.

"Father, you mustn't say any rude words. No one deserves any of that type of language. And why must this poor soul be trapped?" Astro shifted in the bag trying to see if his hand would go through. It wouldn't.

"Because I need him to know how to help you." The man answered and Astro could feel himself being lifted up.

"But how would a robot child be able to help me?"

"Let me out now!" Astro yelled thrashing around in the bag threaded with Magnesium.

"Father, please let him out!" the bell sounding voice cried.

"No, I can not!" The man said and Astro felt a heavy hit on his head.

A black lighting and Astro felt the bag open, but he had no time to get out be a pound of Magnesium was thrown in with him. He felt his circuits fray and he blacked out.

**Sorry for the almost cussing but I didn't say anything. Sorry for not writing either and more comments would be appreciated. I will try to fix the Cora or Kora thingy but right now I am too lazy to do so. **


	3. Awakening

CHAPTER 3

"Dad, just leave him alone!" A bell sounding voice shouted before slamming a rather heavy door. Astro could hear heavy footsteps walking away from the door and went to a different room.

Astro sat up in a small bed and it bent from the sudden change of weight.

"Dakota, you're awake!" A girl gasped, excitedly. She was taller than Astro remembered and her hair was now down to her thighs but was put up in a French braid.

"Who's Dakota?" Astro muttered, holding his head from the massive headache he was receiving. 'Weird, I have never gotten a headache before.' He thought but quickly put it from his mind. He studied the girl and she smiled brightly.

"Oh, I didn't want to just call you the thing or boy because that is really rude, so I named you Dakota. I mean I didn't know your name and well boy is an interesting name to call someone for 3 years…"

"3 YEARS?" Astro shouted, startling the girl.

"Yes, my dad dropped a pound of magnesium of our head and it knocked you out for three years. You are now 17 years old."

"And how old are you?" He asked quickly, realizing that he knew nothing about her.

"I am 17 also and my name is Annalynn." She sat at the edge of his bed and tenderly set a hand on his knee. "And as it turns out I am a robot also…"

_**Super short chapter and kind of a teaser! Annalynn is pronounced (aw-na- linn) Sorry for delay and again sorry for the short chapter. I am having major writers block. If you have an idea PM (private message) me and I will try to squeeze it in. I love being evil… **_


	4. Annalynn's story

CHAPTER 4

ANNALYNN POV

'He has the prettiest brown eyes.' I thought, as he sat up straight in his bed.

'You're a… a… robot?" He almost yelled, and I threw my hand over his mouth. I sat for a second listening for the telltale signs of footsteps.

"Shhh, I am not allowed to be here." I quieted him, and my hand trembled as he grabbed it and held onto it.

"But you are a robot?" He whispered. Suddenly I saw it. The shirt he had been wearing had been torn open when my dad operated on him. I saw a little blue box imbedded into his skin, an identical one to mine. But something else caught my attention. Even though he hadn't been awake for three years his body had toned itself. My eyes widened… how was that even possible?

"Um Dakota…" I nodded down and he looked down at his own body.

"Aw yes!" This is sweet!" He howled and started to yell. I heard heavy footsteps approach the door and that was my cue to leave.

I ran to the window and turned back to him. "Keep quiet and I was never here." I whispered and I jumped out of the window onto the front lawn. I had just enough time to situate myself underneath the window before my dad stormed in.

Dirt squished in-between my toes and my ears pricked as Dakota's door opened.

"What is all the ruckus?" The man answered and I cringed. 'Father.' I thought and I positioned myself so that I could jump into Dakota's room if father lost his temper.

"Um excuse me sir?..."

Father cut him off with a snappy reply. He sounded drunk so my guard flew up. He must have been sleeping when Dakota had yelled. "Where you trying to escape? Well you can't do that. This house is lined with Magnesium so you can't. Stupid Tenma… didn't even realize that all of his robots all have one weakness."

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way." Dakota yelled, and I could almost my father's temper fly out the window.

"Why you insolent child don't you dare ever talk to me in such a way. I will make you wish you were never made." The volume that my father was speaking had risen and this was my cue.

I jumped back into the room and saw that my father had grabbed his bag of magnesium.

"Stop." I yelled and he stood looking at me, as if he couldn't process that I was there.

"Annalynn, move out of the way so I can teach this boy a lesson." He brought back his hand but I stood still. I knew that if he hit me it would hurt but I can handle pain. He brought his hand through and slapped me. It stung violently and I cupped my hand to my cheek but again I stood in front of Dakota. Dakota tried to stand but he couldn't gain his balance.

"You just don't hit a lady." He yelled but I gestured for him to stop without me turning away from my father.

Suddenly my father looked at me and seemed to have no idea what was going on. I lead him out of the room to his bedroom and I locked his door so he couldn't get out.

"What is going on Annalynn?" Dakota asked as he staggered from his room.

"Here sit, it's a long story." I pointed at the couch and he sat down willingly. "My father worked in Metro City as a boy. He was bright and full of life. He was in the room when you had died as a human, and it killed him a little inside when he saw your father grieve for you. But one day when father tried to help, your father fired him. My father stole away to the surface where he found my mom. They got married and had me. My mother died 4 years ago from a sickness and I contracted it. When I did, dad was able to cure me for a few years but needed a permanent solution. When he saw you he knew I needed to become a robot. He caught you and made me from you. I use the same blue core as you do… But he still wanted revenge on Tenma so that is why he is keeping you here." I looked down and twiddled my thumbs.

"So this is just because my father fired some guy is why I am still here? That is so stupid." Astro ranted throwing his arms in the air.

"I agree but you can't leave. It's impossible." I said pulling him back down to sit.

"Impossible is simply I'm possible…"

**a/n I am sooooooo sorry I took me so long to get this up. I just have been super busy but now that it is Summer than I will try to update quicker. Thanks for reading :{D**

**:{O Eelyak O}:**


End file.
